Raven
by Windyspirit of Darkpack
Summary: hi its is a great story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven sat in her room, finishing her makeup. Her father was yelling for her to hurry up. Raven sighed. _Happy birthday, Raven. Hope your next fifteen years aren't as bad_, she thought sarcastically to herself. "I'm coming!" she finally screamed back. Raven gazed at herself in the mirror. Her jet black hair was down, falling past her shoulders. Her deep green eyes looked back at her uncertainly. She was average height, with tan skin. Taking one last look at herself, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

Her mother was already in the car, talking on the phone as usual. Her father was standing by the door, fists on his hips in a girly pose.

"What took you so long?" he demanded the second he saw his only daughter. Raven only rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I can't fix myself up in five minutes, Dad," she replied, breezing past her father to the car. Raven watched as her father, cursing, fumbled to lock the front door. Her mother was talking to yet another of her many clients, paying no attention to anything but herself. Rain began to pound the windshield as her father got into the car finally.

"All right. We are going to dinner, that's the plan, got it everyone?" he said, starting the car. Raven just nodded, and her mother continued talking.

Raven knew this was just going to be like all her other birthday dinners. An awkward hour spent at a nice restaurant with her father talking about stocks and her mother's phone beeping constantly. Then, on the way home, her mom and dad would yell, first at her, than each other for whatever fault they could find. They would get home, doors would slam, and Raven would retreat to her room, as always. She barely kept back a sigh.

Today was her fifteenth birthday, and her mother had hugged her and slipped her a twenty dollar bill before rushing out the door for a meeting. Her father had looked confused when she had reminded him, then had fumbled to give her another twenty dollars before shutting himself up in his office. At school, everyone left her alone, as usual. At home, she had no siblings to celebrate with.

To Raven, this was just a reminder that another year had gone by without…her. Without her other half. Without…Before she could finish the thought, they were there.

As Raven had predicted, they spent an hour in a too quiet restaurant at a too big table in a too empty silence. Oh, and the rain fell harder. As they were walking out, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the distance.

On the drive home, her parents yelled and shouted at each other, each blaming the other for various things. At a stoplight, Raven gazed out of the window forlornly. Because she was looking out the window, she saw everything.

She saw the silver car swerving precariously on the slick road. It sped past the red light and swerved into the wrong lane. Their lane. She saw it hit their car just as her mother screamed and her father slammed his horn. She remembered herself flying in empty space, and hitting something hard.

She could faintly recall bright lights and the words, "Drunk driver…looks bad…emergency room…mother fine…father in critical condition…head wound…accident…" She remembered seeing the blurred images of people rushing about her, and machines beeping frantically. She recalled feeling herself fall asleep, and machines beeping uncontrollably. People's voices rose around her as her eyes closed. Strangely, the pain in her head began to fade as she fell into darkness. The last coherent thought she could remember was, "I wish my life would change".


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up surrounded by trees. She sat up quickly, blinking her eyes, feeling disoriented. _Where in the name of sweet Christmas am I, _she wondered. Looking around, she realized she was in a small clearing. Beside her, there was a small pool of water, reflecting the stars. Idly, she noted the stars seemed brighter than usual. Raven gazed around. Suddenly a thought struck her. _Am I dead?_

Raven closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Her dinner, the drive home, the silver car, her mother screaming, tires screeching, flying, lights…she shook her head. Her thoughts felt muddled and slow.

"Strange, isn't it, how hard it is to remember?" Raven spun around to see…a cat. A cat. The cat sat down, wrapping its tail around its white paws. Its blue eyes shone with amusement.

"How confused you must be, poor dear. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Streampelt," the cat mewed. Raven's mouth fell open. She could understand the cat. Was she going nuts? She was talking to a cat! Maybe it was an angel in disguise?

"Hello. My name is Raven. Am I dead?" she asked, hesitantly, half expecting the cat to run away.

"I know your name dear, everyone here does. As for your death, in the human sense, yes your dead. However, in our view, you are in a in-between state," Streampelt meowed, eyes glowing softly. Raven just looked at her, confused.

"It's very complicated, too complicated to explain. Simply put, the human part of you is dead. I am here to make the transformation a bit easier," the cat stated, no impatience in her tone. Raven sat back down.

"What transformation?" she asked warily.

"The transformation that will begin a new life," Streampelt mewed softly. Raven felt her eyes widen. Suddenly, a head splitting pain throbbed though her body. Raven opened her mouth in a soundless scream of agony.

"We are giving you a second chance, Raven. Use it well," Streampelt's voice seemed to echo all around her. Raven found herself incapable to respond. Words could not describe the pain. The world began to spin. The last thing Raven saw was the gentle night sky, with the bright, bright stars. Streampelt's words echoed in her mind. "Use it well". The world went black.

* * *

Raven blinked her eyes open. Trying to move, she groaned as her body ached. Once again, she was surrounded by trees. _If I faint one more time_, she muttered in her mind. Raven raised her head, slowly and gently. Why did everything seem bigger? What were all these smells? What was that sound? A million different questions flew around in her head. Moaning, she sat up. Suddenly, something felt…different. Raven froze. Hardly daring to breath, she looked down at her arms.

She had no arms. No, she had paws. Paws. As in, cat paws. As in, she was a cat. Gasping, she whipped her head around, ignoring the pain. She had a cat body. And a-no way- tail. She had a tail. "As if my life needed to get even more confusing," she muttered under her breath. Was she hallucinating? What had that cat said again? Something about a second chance at life? What the flip was going on?

Raven took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. First thing first. She looked down. She was a cat. A flipping cat. Getting up, she tried to walk. It took her a few falls, and a few mouthfuls of dirt before she got it. Slowly, as her bones still ached, she walked- no, _padded_ to a puddle. She gazed at her reflection.

She was no longer human. She was a cat. A slender, jet-black she-cat. Her fur, indeed, was blacker than the darkest night. Except for one front paw, which was tipped with pure white. Her eyes were a deep, piercing green. She could tell she was young, barely older than a kitten. Raven flicked her ears and gazed around.

Suddenly, she realized she could smell and hear things she had never before thought existed. She could hear bird's wings flapping, the rustle of the leaves, the sounds of mice in the bushes. Suddenly, she froze. No way. Could it be- no. Just, no. The smell of a mouse could not be delicious. She was, in no universe, going to eat a raw mouse.

But she couldn't help herself. It just smelled so _good_. And she was just _so_ hungry. Before she knew what she was doing, she had pounced on it and taken her first bite. It was _delicious_. And Raven was revolted. Nonetheless, she finished it, her stomach screaming at her. Then, without even knowing what she was doing, she started to clean herself.

After she was finished, she sat there, at a loss. _I'm a human-turned-into-a-cat, in a strange forest, I don't know where to go, I'm thirsty, I'm scared, what is that sound? _Raven's ears flicked towards the sound.

Paw steps? She wondered, not sure really. A new scent hit her nose. On a whim, she opened her mouth, and suddenly the smell was a whole lot clearer. It was a…cat. No, a few cats. Two males, and one girl. She narrowed her eyes as her claws slid out. She had no idea how to defend herself in her cat form, but she was determined.

Like shadows, they slipped from the bushes, surrounding her. One of the males, obviously the leader, came up and sniffed her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was a large, gray tabby with amber eyes.

"Who are you?" he meowed, his voice a low rumble. Raven raised her head, defiance flashing in her green eyes.

"My name is Raven. Who are you?" she mewed, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. The only girl, a slender cream she-cat with white paws and gold eyes padded up beside the male and sat down.

"My name is Fernstep and this is Stonepelt," she mewed, flicking her companion with her tail. The other tom, only a little older than Raven, came up beside her. He was gray, with black tabby stripes and a light gray chest. His eyes were a pale green. "This is my apprentice, Darkpaw," Fernstep continued. Darkpaw narrowed his eyes at Raven, who glared back. She sat down too, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"I'm lost. Or, I think I am. Truth is, I don't have a home. I don't know what happened to my parents, I don't know what to do, where to go, oh great stars above, I'm so thirsty and tired-"Raven stopped herself, realizing she appeared weak. Stonepelt looked at her, measuring her with his dark gaze.

"We will take you to our leader, Leafstar. She will decide," he finally meowed, and with that, he turned around and walked into the trees. Raven got up and followed him, Fernstep padding noiselessly beside her. Darkpaw remained at the back, keeping an eyes on Raven.

The journey was long and difficult. These cats seemed to have an inborn sense as to where all the roots and rocks and thorns were. Raven had only been a cat for half an hour! She lost count of the many times she stumbled over a tree root, stubbed her toe- no paw- on a rock, and stepped on a thorn. Through it all, Fernstep pressed on beside her, encouraging her with her warm gaze. Raven decided she liked Fernstep. Finally, Stonepelt called for a halt.

Looking around, Raven saw that they had stopped above a large clearing. At first, she couldn't see how they got in, before she saw a tunnel made of some prickly stuff. _Gorse_. The word slid into her mind. Raven looked around warily. _Streampelt…_

_I am here little one. Trust these cats. They will not harm you, I promise._ Raven glanced at Fernstep and Darkpaw to see if they had heard.

_Only you can hear me, dear one_, Streampelt mewed, amused. Raven nodded, then turned her attention to Stonepelt, who had started to pad through the tunnel.

Once through the tunnel, Raven gasped before she could stop herself. They were in a huge clearing, surrounded by thorns and ferns. Kittens tumbled around while she-cats watched them lovingly as they mewed to each other. Cats were everywhere. Laying in the sun, eating mice and other various creatures, meowing to each other, cleaning, everything. Raven gazed around with wide eyes. Stonepelt looked at her, amused.

"This is our camp. We belong to ThunderClan. Come, I will take you to Leafstar," he meowed before padding away. Raven followed him numbly, Fernstep at her side. Stonepelt stopped at what looked like a sort of den covered by hanging lichen.

"Leafstar, may I speak with you out here for a moment?" Stonepelt called. The lichen parted to reveal a magnificent she-cat.

Leafstar was tall and sleek , with long silver fur and a white-tipped tail. Her eyes were a piercing green that seemed to gaze into Raven's soul. She carried herself with pride and strength, expecting respect. She gazed down at Raven, who forced herself to hold her head high.

"What is this, Stonepelt?" she mewed. Her voice was soft, yet held power in it. Stonepelt dipped his head.

"A loner we found towards the ShadowClan border. She says she doesn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't just leave her," he meowed in his deep voice. Leafstar nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. She seems young, around six moons," she mewed, never breaking her gaze from Raven. _Six moons?_ Raven wondered.

_I believe your term is months_. Again, Streampelt's words were amused. Raven nodded. It made sense. Then again, what part of this made any sense? She was a cat, a dead cat was in her head, and she had no idea what the living cats were talking about. She glanced at Fernstep, who kept her eyes on Leafstar. Leafstar turned to Raven, speaking to her now.

"What is your name, and where do you come from?" she asked gently, bowing her head so they were eye level. Raven gulped, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I'm Raven. And, I'm not sure. I don't have a home, I don't know what happened to my parents, I'm so confused, I'm thirsty and-and…" Raven trailed off. She took a deep breath, and straightened herself up.

"I don't have a home, and I think my parents are dead," she repeated in a calmer voice. Leafstar nodded, eyes gleaming in approval.

"Stonepelt?" she asked, looking at the gray tabby questioningly. He nodded. "Good, that's settled. I will announce her to the clan," and with those words, Leafstar bounded on top of a huge boulder. Raven looked at Fernstep, confused, as Leafstar let out a caterwaul. Like shadows, cats slipped from their corners and padded towards the center of the clearing. Raven was relieved to see at least one familiar pelt, which was Darkpaw. He settled himself behind a snow-white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered to witness an apprentice ceremony. Stonepelt, Fernstep, and Darkpaw found a young loner on the edge of your territory. She is alone, and has no home, and I have deemed her worthy of joining our clan," Leafstar yowled. At her words, cats began to protest.

"She has no clan blood! She'll murder us in our sleep! How do we know she won't run away at the first cold wind?" one particularly loud tabby complained. Raven glared at him. He was a dark tabby with dark blue eyes, his fur ruffled and his eyes focused on Leafstar.

Raven bared her teeth, her temper flaring. How dare he even suggest she murder them? He didn't know her! At that, her choice was settled. She crouched low, and pinpointed his spot. A growl rose from deep in her chest. She didn't know the first thing about fighting, especially in a cat body, but she was going to try. Letting out a vicious yowl, she flung herself at him.

The tabby was completely caught off guard. Raven dug her claws into his fur and let out another growl.

"How dare you? I'll show you tough!" she screeched, latching onto one of his ears with her teeth. The tabby growled, rolling onto his back. Raven jumped off, landing with a neatness that surprised even herself. Lashing his tail, the tabby snapped at her.

"Weak little kit! I'll show you how a true warrior fights!" he spat, lashing out at her.

Ducking, Raven flung herself at him, hitting him squarely in the chest with her head. With a loud _oof_, he flew through the air, landing with a satisfactory thud on the other end of the clearing. Raven sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws demurely. Raising a slender black paw, she cleaned her fur. The tabby stood, growling, fur ruffled and dusty.

Raven glared at him, goading him on with her gaze. _Come and get me, coward!_ She hissed in her mind. Just as he crouched to renew his attack, Leafstar let out a loud yowl.

"Enough! StarClan has spoken its approval. Raven, step forward," she yowled, raising her sleek head to the sky where the sun was just setting. Raven padded forward until she stood in front of Leafstar, legs trembling with excitement.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ravenpaw." _Ravenpaw_. Ravenpaw felt a surge of fierce pride at her new name, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Stonepelt, you are ready for another apprentice. Fernstep is a credit to her clan, and I know you will pass on all of your skill and wisdom to his young apprentice," Leafstar continued. Stonepelt nodded, walking up to his new apprentice. He bent his head towards her. Ravenpaw looked at him, confused.

_Touch noses with him. It is part of the ceremony_, Streampelt murmured. Ravenpaw stretched her head up to touch noses with her mentor briefly.

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!" The clan chanted her name before slipping back to their duties. Fernstep approached her, Darkpaw in tow.

"Congratulations. Stonepelt is the deputy, so you have a great mentor," she said enthusiastically. "Great moves on Shadowfur by the way! But he's going to be in a terrible mood for a long time," the young she-cat muttered. Ravenpaw blinked gratefully at her, still not able to completely absorb all this in. She looked at Stonepelt.

"Darkpaw will show you around, and we will begin training tomorrow at dawn," he rumbled before padding after Leafstar. Ravenpaw looked after him blankly. _Did he seriously just say dawn?_ 'Cause there was no flipping way she was getting up at dawn and moving. No. Way. Fernstep padded away, leaving just her and Darkpaw. He looked at her with his pale green eyes for a moment. Ravenpaw glared back.

"No need to be hostile. I have to show you around, so we better get started," he finally meowed before turning around and leading her towards a shadowy corner of the clearing.

"Medecine cat den. The medicine cat heals and takes care of our injuries. Right now, our medicine cat is Barktail, and he has no apprentice." With that, he padded towards a mossy log.

"Elder's den. Elders are the cats that are too old to do patrols or fight anymore. They rest here and part of the apprentice duties are to feed them and take care of them." He padded towards a nettle patch and what looked like a big bush.

"Warriors den. The warriors sleep and eat here. They are cats who have completed their training and have learned the warrior code." Without bothering to explain more, Darkpaw whipped over to another bush, a milky scent coming from it. Ravenpaw followed, head whirling with all this new information.

"Nursery. Queens who are expecting or have kits stay here. Another apprentice duty is to check on the queens and make sure they are comfortable." Without pausing, Darkpaw headed towards their last sight, a stump.

"This is where the apprentices eat. We sleep over there," he flicked his tail towards a gorse bush before continuing. "When kits become six moons old, they are trained by a warrior. After completing training, they become a warrior. Some will become queens, and maybe one will choose the path of a medicine cat. The deputy is the leader's right paw. The deputy organizes patrols oversees the camp. Leaders are given nine lives from StarClan, our warrior ancestors. They reside in Silverpelt, that band of stars you see at night. When a leader dies, their deputy becomes leader, and they choose a new deputy," Darkpaw finally finished.

Ravenpaw blinked at him, something finally dawning on her.

"You all take care of each other, even the ones who can't hunt or anything?" she murmured in awe. Darkpaw nodded, standing.

"I'll show you to a nest. You can meet the other apprentices tomorrow." With that, he disappeared into the den.

Squirming her way inside, Ravenpaw found herself in a den with scraps of moss laying around. Darkpaw gestured towards one.

"You can sleep in that one." Ravenpaw padded towards it, scraping it together while thinking longingly of her mattress and fluffy comforter back home.

_Home_. What a temporary word, she reflected as she settled down for the night. In one day, she had turned into a cat, been accepted into a clan, and had her whole life turned upside down. And she didn't even know if her parents were alive.

_The best I can do is get some sleep._ Ravenpaw closed her eyes, mewing a quick good night to Darkpaw, who merely grunted. Sleep washed over her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenpaw felt something poking her side. Grunting, she rolled over.

"Leave me alone, Dad," she snapped.

"Dad?" Ravenpaw's eyes snapped open. Blinking, she found herself looking up into Darkpaw's confused green eyes. Cursing under her breath, she scrambled to her paws. _I'm a cat now, remember?_ She began to groom herself hastily, smoothing her black fur down.

"Time for training," Darkpaw meowed abruptly before exiting the den. Ravenpaw sighed. Must he be so curt? Looking around, Ravenpaw found only one other apprentice sleeping. His fur brown with black paws. Ravenpaw stood and shook herself. She would meet him later.

Padding out, Ravenpaw found Stonepelt waiting for her by the entrance. She rushed over to him.

"What are we doing today?" she asked breathlessly. Now that she was kinda-sorta awake, excitement coursed through her body. Stonepelt turned and led the way out of the camp soundlessly. Ravenpaw bit back a sigh. Were all these cats so quiet?

"Today, I will show you our territory. Follow me," her mentor stated simply, before taking off into the trees. Ravenpaw stumbled after him. Along the way, Stonepelt explained how there were three other clans, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Ravenpaw listened, interested. From what Stonepelt said, the other clans were their frenemies. They helped each other if the need was dire, but were also fierce rivals. RiverClan, strong and well-fed. WindClan, swift and loyal. ShadowClan, silent and dark. And of course, ThunderClan, brave and intelligent.

Stonepelt took her all around, showing her the various borders, and other landmarks. Their last stop was the training hollow.

"Here, we will train. Lets head back to camp for now though. You look tired, and it is almost sun set." With that, Ravenpaw followed her mentor back to camp.

Ravenpaw collapsed by the apprentice den, a mouse in her jaws. Her paws were sore and bruised, and she felt dusty and hot. She ate her mouse slowly, the whole raw food thing still not really sunk in her mind. Swallowing her last mouthful, she began to groom herself. When her pelt was at last flat and clean, she lay there, sunning herself. She felt herself purring as her pelt soaked the sun's rays. Through narrowed eyes, she watched the brown tom from that morning pad up.

"Your Ravenpaw, right? Well, my name is Lionpaw," he mewed, his voice warm and friendly. Ravenpaw mewed in greeting while she sized her den mate up.

He had long legs and a slender, well-muscled body. His fur was a dark brown with black paws and a black-tipped tail. He had deep blue eyes that twinkled with friendliness. He was, in short, a rather handsome tom. Ravenpaw almost burst out laughing at herself. She actually thought a cat was cute. Well, that was twist.

"Hello. Yeah, I'm Ravenpaw." she mewed. Lionpaw settled down beside her.

"Darkpaw is not the most outgoing cat, but he's okay. I'll introduce you to the other two apprentices," he meowed. Right then, two young she-cats padded up. One had a fluffy, pure white pelt with ice blue eyes. The other had silvery fur with a blue tinge to it and dark amber eyes. Lionpaw introduced them as Snowpaw and Echopaw. Echopaw was his sister. Ravenpaw purred in greeting. Snowpaw glared at her icily before breezing past her into the den. Echopaw sat down in front of her.

"Don't mind Snowpaw, she's not very friendly with anyone. Her sister was killed by a badger a few moons ago, and she hasn't been the same. Ravenpaw nodded, feeling an ache in her heart. She could relate.

"I understand. I lost my sister too," she murmured, the words flowing before she could stop them. Lionpaw looked at her, surprised.

"How did she die?" he asked curiously. Ravenpaw just shook her head, her jaw trembling. She flattened her ears and shut her eyes as Echopaw scolded her brother for asking such a personal question.

Even now, three years later, Raven couldn't stop blaming herself. _No, I'm Ravenpaw now. Robin is gone. You have to let her go_. Ravenpaw straightened herself, licking her chest fur to calm herself down.

"Ravenpaw? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Lionpaw said gently. Echopaw padded over to her, laying down beside her and pressing up against her.

"Poor thing. It's terrible, losing some one you care about. We lost our mother when we were only five moons old. Green cough. Killed a kit too," she whispered, sadness gleaming in her eyes. Ravenpaw licked her new friend's shoulder. _Green cough?_

_A sickness. High fever, coughing, and throwing up. Kills many cats when leaf-bare, or winter as you call it, comes._ Streampelt murmured in her mind. Ravenpaw nodded. She looked at Lionpaw, whose eyes gleamed with raw grief. Purring, she nudged him.

"So, what's the deal with Shadowfur? Is he always so cranky?" she asked, changing the subject. Lionpaw looked at her gratefully.

"Yupp. Always. Great moves by the way. Shadowfur definitely looked ruffled!" Echopaw purred with amusement. Ravenpaw purred with her. Lionpaw imitated his expression, and that just set them off. Soon, they were rolling in the dirt like old littermates, laughing their heads off.

All too soon, the sun had set. Ravenpaw padded inside, settling down in her nest. She felt…happy. She hadn't felt like this in years. Finally, she settled down.

She wanted answers now. _Please come to me Streampelt_ she begged silently before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Ravenpaw sat in the same clearing she had woken up in. _

"_Streampelt?" she meowed cautiously. Streampelt slipped out from the shadows and padded up beside her._

"_Hello, little one. It is good to see you again," she purred, blue eyes shining. Her gray fur was sleek and glossy, and she sat down, wrapping her tail around her delicate white paws. _

"_My parents?" Ravenpaw asked, voice trembling._

"_Alive, and healing. Both outside and inside. Losing you was quite a blow, but it has driven the together," Streampelt quietly assured her. Ravenpaw nodded. Maybe they would be happier. _

"_Why am I here?" she asked finally._

"_What do you mean, little one?" _

"_Why am I a cat? Why did you drive me towards the clans? Why am I being given a second chance?" Ravenpaw asked, her voice scaling higher and higher._

"_So many questions. You have a great destiny, my dear. Look into the pool," Streampelt murmured. Ravenpaw gazed into it. Streampelt's voice echoed all around her, and a breeze began to blow._

"_A raven's wing shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself."_

_Ravenpaw found she couldn't move. _

"_Wait! What do you mean? What or who is raven's wing? What do you mean by salvation? Answer me!" she howled as the wind blew even harder, disrupting the peaceful night._

"_In time, you will find the answers you seek." The wind was whirling now, whipping leaves from the trees. Ravenpaw yowled with fear._

* * *

Panting, Ravenpaw jerked awake. Looking outside, she realized dawn had just barely come. Sighing, she sat up. _I seriously need some caffeine_ she grumbled, yawning. Stepping outside noiselessly, she shook herself. Yawning, Ravenpaw stretched, then sat down to groom herself. She looked at the sky, and repeated the strange message.

"Only raven's wing shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself" she whispered, confused and frustrated. Couldn't she just get a straight answer for once?

"What?" Lionpaw's voice sounded from behind her. Jumping, Ravenpaw whirled around, fur bristling.

"Nothing! And don't scare me like that!" she snapped, annoyed. She wished these cats made a bit more noise! Lionpaw sat down, smoothing his fur down.

"Sorry, no need to be snappish," he retorted lightly. Ravenpaw forced her fur down.

"I'm so not a morning per- er, I mean cat," she muttered, catching herself just in time. Lionpaw purred .

"Ya' think?" he asked, tapping her with his tail as he walked by. Ravenpaw looked after him, surprised by the rush of emotions she felt. Shaking herself, she saw Stonepelt slip out from the warrior den.

"Morning! What are we doing today?" she chirped, trying to sound cheerful as she padded towards him. Stonpelt led the way to the training hollow.

"Hunting," he stated as they padded through the forest. Ravenpaw gazed around her, amazed at the beauty. The early sunlight illuminated everything, giving it a magical effect. The leaves were green and wet with morning dew. Birds sand their morning songs, and the forest smelled clean and crisp. Ravenpaw nearly purred with delight. Maybe she should be a morning cat.

Turning, she saw Stonepelt looking at her, affection in his eyes as he gazed at the young she-cat. She purred at him, lengthening her strides so she caught up with him.

"I'm not much of a morning cat, but I was just thinking how pretty the forest is," she mewed softly, trying not to disturb the morning peace.

"It is beautiful isn't it? My mother always dragged me out here as a kit, trying to get me to appreciate it," he purred, looking completely relaxed. Ravenpaw laughed lightly, imagining a little Stonepelt arguing with his mother. Finally, they reached the training hollow.

"All right. Hunting. First, show me the basic crouch," Stonpelt instructed, sitting down. Ravenpaw nodded, remembering when she had caught that mouse. Crouching down, she pricked her ears forward, and stilled her tail. Slowing her breathing, she began to creep up on the imaginary mouse, softly, gently. Stonepelt circled her, measuring her ability.

"Good. Keep all your weight in your haunches. You have a natural hunting ability. Keep in mind, while this works with a mouse, when hunting a rabbit, you must be quicker." Crouching down, Stonepelt placed each paw gently, sneaking up on a stick, then flashed forward with flawless accuracy. Ravenpaw nodded.

After a couple of hours, Stonepelt allowed her to hunt, reminding her not to eat any of it. Ravenpaw returned with three mice clamped triumphantly in her jaws. She held her head high as they approached camp. Her home. She gazed down at it, happiness flooding her bones.

This is where she belonged. The wind blew in her face, flattening her whiskers, carrying the scent of the forest. Her home. Home. She ran into camp, padding proudly to the prey pile. She could feel Shadowfur's angry blue eyes watching her as she dropped her catch onto the pile. Turning towards him, she raised her head, eyes flashing defiantly.

Fernstep padded towards her, eyes gleaming with approval.

"Good job, Ravenpaw! Don't forget the elders and queens. Oh, and I'm sure Barktail would appreciate some," she purred, golden eyes glowing. Ravenpaw nodded, and picked her mice back up. She padded to the elder's den.

There were three elders, Mousewhisker, Crowpelt, and Lilyfur. Mousewhisker was the eldest tom, with patchy brown fur and pale amber eyes that shone with experience. Crowpelt was a dark tom with light blue eyes and a nasty temper. Lilyfur was a gentle queen with a dappled coat and dainty white paws. She had once been beautiful and greatly admired for her prowess in hunting. Now, her soft green eyes shown with gentleness and kindness.

Ravenpaw dropped her mice in the center of the clearing, dipping her head respectfully.

"Lionpaw will have some more when he comes back from patrol," she mewed quietly before backing away. Lilyfur purred her thanks and Mousewhisker gave her an approving nod.

Ravenpaw gave the two queens, Jaypelt and Icefur their prey, then went back to get something for Barktail.

She padded slowly into the den, almost overcome by the sweet scent of herbs. The scent was soothing, and the clearing warm and welcoming. Barktail was a brown tabby tom with gentle blue eyes. He turned around as she padded in, eyes gleaming when he caught sight of the rabbit in her mouth.

"Thank you so much. Things get quite busy in here without an apprentice," he meowed, sitting down. Ravenpaw nodded, gazing around with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. It's peaceful and quiet," she murmured, feeling calm and relaxed. Barktail nodded, opening his mouth to say more. Suddenly, Ravenpaw bristled. The stench of blood wafted through the entrance, mixed with the scent of fear. She rushed out into the clearing. Stormclaw, a gray tom, and Blackfur, a black she-cat with amber eyes came rushing in, carrying a limp body between them. Lionpaw followed them, eyes wide with horror. Ravenpaw rushed up to him.

"Lionpaw! What's happened?" she asked, trying to keep her fear at bay. The blood, the terror, the confusion…it threatened to overcome her. Lionpaw's gaze snapped back to her, and it filled with sympathy to see her so afraid. Pressing up beside her, her gave her a lick on her head.

"Don't be afraid. Nothing will hurt you, don't worry. We found Honeypelt by the stream, bloody and torn. She was already dead," he murmured, his voice filled with pain. Ravenpaw licked his cheek gently, sharing his grief. Honeypelt had been a gentle, quiet she-cat. Her mate, Oakshadow, came rushing from the warriors den, his wail of grief echoing around the clearing. Suddenly, Leafstar was there, a beacon of calm in all the confusion.

"Stormclaw, what happened?" she asked, her voice calm and reassuring.

"We found Honeypelt at the stream. She was already dead. No scents, no paw prints. You would think she just dropped dead right there, but for the gashes on her," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady though his blue eyes were troubled. Fernstep padded up to his side, pressing herself against him.

"She will be mourned by the entire clan," she murmured into his ear. Ravenpaw realized that Honeypelt had been old, about to join the elders. She was probably Stormclaw's mother. Blackfur leaned against Shadowfur, eyes blank with horror. Ravenpaw glanced at Lionpaw. His eyes were closed, his fur bristling. She pressed herself against her friend comfortingly.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have suffered a great loss tonight. From this moonset onward, no apprentice goes out alone, and each patrol has at least two warriors. Kits must stay in camp until we find this killer. Stonepelt, organize parties to fortify the barrier and stock up the prey pile. Tonight, we mourn Honeypelt, a brave and experienced warrior. May StarClan receive her quickly," Leaftstar called out, her voice ringing throughout the clearing.

Ravenpaw watched as cats padded up to Honeypelt, grooming her light pelt and murmuring soft words to her.

"We will share tongues with her one last time before she joins StarClan," Lionpaw explained, padding up to Honeypelt. Ravenpaw followed.

Bending down, Ravenpaw licked her honey-colored flank, watching as Barktail leaned down and gently closed her dull blue eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness. You accepted me when so few did," she murmured before backing away. Sadness gnawed at her heart when she looked at the dead she-cat. No one deserved to die like this.

Ravenpaw watched as Stormclaw, Fernstep, and Barktail lay down beside her, pressing their noses into her cold fur.

"Should we join them?" Ravenpaw asked Stonepelt. He shook his head.

"They were her children. Only the cats closest to her will share her last night," he murmured before padding away to sleep. Lionpaw walked to the den unsteadily, head lowered and tail dragging. Echopaw walked beside her brother worriedly, tail laying gently over his shoulders. Ravenpaw sat down in the middle of the clearing, gazing up at the bright stars.

"Why must everything die, StarClan? Doesn't it just cause more grief and pain? Why must you claim such an undeserving cat so early? She had a few more seasons left. She didn't even get to see her grandchildren," she whispered, looking at the stars. She wondered if they really listened.

"Everything must have an end, little one," Leafstar's warm voice sounded from behind her. She padded up beside the small apprentice, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws. Ravenpaw glanced at her. Leafstar gazed at her with wise green eyes.

"Whether you think so or not, StarClan is sad when cats join their ranks before their time. But they are always watching, always caring for us. Do not worry, little one. Her death will be avenged," she murmured, looking up at the stars too. Ravenpaw nodded, looking at her leader in awe.

"Get some sleep. Stonepelt is not patient in the morning," she finally said after a few moments of silence. Her eyes glinted with amusement as Ravenpaw nodded and rushed to her den. She purred, then went to join Honeypelt's vigil.

* * *

Ravenpaw was panting and sweating. _This is more work than PE!_ She growled at Stonepelt, who sat a few feet away, tail tip flicking.

"You must be faster, Ravenpaw! Fast and fluid as a fish!" he meowed.

"Fish get eaten!" she snapped, green eyes glowing with anger. Suddenly, she dashed forward, hitting her mentor's chest with her head. He flipped backwards, and in a flash, she was on top, pinning him down.

"But not this one!" she crowed triumphantly, eyes flashing with delight. She got off of him, and he stood, shaking the sand out of his pelt.

"I totally poned you! Oh snapp!" she laughed, prancing in place. She stopped when she saw Stonepelt's expression.

"Poned? What does that mean?" he asked warily. Ravenpaw cursed herself. _Cats don't say pone, you idiot!_

"Uh, it means I beat you. Like, I totally beat you," she explained lamely, trying to keep her voice steady. Stonepelt looked at her for one breathless moment, before shrugging and sitting down.

It had been three days since Honeypelt had been found dead. Ravenpaw felt like she might collapse. She had training from dawn to sunhigh, a patrol around there, five minutes to eat when she got back, then she was helping build the camp up. Sometimes, if the universe was in a really bad mood that day, she had a patrol from moon high to moonset, a few hours of sleep (if she was lucky), then training at dawn again. She was utterly exhausted, and had no coffee, no candy to help hype her up.

_Oh how I miss chocolate_. She gave a wistful sigh. Stonepelt looked at her, eyes gleaming.

"Hunt on the way back, then you got border patrol with Shadowfur, Echopaw, and Fernstep. Don't dawdle," he meowed sternly, before padding off into the trees.

"Yes, sir," she muttered. Great, she had patrol with Shadowfur. He was a pain in the butt. Hopefully, Fernstep would keep him in check, and Echopaw was a plus. Still, it was enough to put her in a foul mood.

She padded into camp with a rabbit and a mouse clamped in her jaws. She found she had a few moments to groom, and set about doing just that. When she finished, she gazed around camp, watching Jaypelt's kits play around in the center of clearing. Icefur was expecting Stormclaw's kits, which were due any day now. She lay sunning herself with Jaypelt at her side, purring gently. Ravenpaw had to admit, she melted when she first saw those three kits. They were fluffy bundles of cuteness.

There were Mosskit, Graykit, and Poppykit. Two she-cats and a tom. Mosskit was a brown she-cat with blue eyes, just like her mother's. Poppykit was a black she-kit with white speckles and light amber eyes. Graykit was a gray tom with darker paws and deep blue eyes, also like Jaypelt's. Ravenpaw purred as Graykit pinned Mosskit down, and Poppykit tackled him from behind. They never ceased to entertain her.

"Wishing you had some?" Ravenpaw whipped her head around, finding Lionpaw right behind her.

"What is up with you and sneaking up on me?" she demanded, eyes flashing. Lionpaw merely purred.

"It's fun!" he laughed, tail waving. Ravenpaw growled.

"I'll show you fun!" Leaping up, she knocked him back and pinned him down, eyes gleaming.

"I win!" she crowed, stepping off him. A very disheveled Lionpaw sat up, eyes laughing. He started to smooth his fur down.

"You never answered my question," he mewed when he had finished. Ravenpaw tipped her head in confusion.

"Do you wish you had kits?" he asked curiously. Ravenpaw gaped at him. She had never really thought about it. She was still trying to get used to the idea she was a cat.

"Uh, well, I think so," she stuttered, sounding like an idiot. Just then, thankfully, she heard Fernstep calling her name.

"Gotta go!" she called over her shoulder as she bounded away. She padded into the forest after Fernstep and Shadowfur, followed by Echopaw.

"We are doing a sweep up of RiverClan border," Shadowfur growled over his shoulder, picking up the pace. Ravenpaw cast a sympathetic glance at Echopaw, who was his apprentice. Her friend merely shrugged. Suddenly, Ravenpaw dove into the bushes. She emerged with a mouse in her jaws.

Fernstep padded up to her, eyes glowing.

"Nice catch. We'll pick it up on the way home," she purred, flicking her with her cream tail. Shadowfur hadn't even paused, still padding briskly through the trees. Panting, Ravenpaw caught up with them finally.

As she padded after Fernstep, she gazed at the forest. It was beautiful. They had a forest back home. She had this little clearing she sat in when she needed to think. It had some big rocks, and a river ran by it. In fact…

Ravenpaw gasped. This was her clearing. She stopped dead. The rocks, the river, how could she have missed it? Echopaw bumped into her, but she didn't feel it. She could only gaze around, tears welling in her green eyes.

She _remembered_ this place. Some of her happiest memories took place here. That is before she died.

She had never thought of it like that, but it was true. In the human world, she was dead. Dead. As in, gone forever. Tears began to fall on her silky black fur as she looked at the clearing. She was dead. Fernstep padded up to her cautiously, eyes worried.

"Ravenpaw. Little one, are you okay?" she asked gently, nudging her. Ravenpaw shook her head, unable to speak. _Little one_. When she was a human, no one had ever loved her enough to give her a nick name. Except for Robin of course. But Robin was dead too. Never coming back. She gave a little cry, shutting her eyes tight.

Ravenpaw took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She blinked her eyes open to see Echopaw and Fernstep looking at her with worried glances. Shadowfur merely sneered at her from a distance.

"I'm fine. My-my, uh, stomach hurt for a few seconds. It's gone now," she stammered, padding forward, keeping her head low. "Let's just finish the patrol," she muttered, hoping no one would question her. They didn't.

* * *

That night, Ravenpaw sat out in the clearing, gazing at the stars. Tears fell from her eyes silently. All around her, she could hear the faint snores and murmurs of her clanmates. She curled her tail around her paws, trying to sort her thoughts out.

_Robin is gone, and she's not coming back,_ she cried in her mind, her heart aching. More tears fell now, soaking her chest and front paws. _You have a new place now. Mom and Dad never loved you, not like Robin. And why would they? Here, they do care about you. Well, some do. Here, you matter. There's no going back Raven, so get over it. Robin's not coming back_.

Ravenpaw sighed.

Not coming back. Gone forever. Forever is a long time. She turned her head to the heavens again.

_I'll find you Robin, no matter how long it takes. I'll find you. Just wait for me, sister. Wait for me. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ravenpaw padded into camp with two mice clamped firmly in her jaws. Snowpaw followed with a sparrow and a vole. Ravenpaw glanced around camp.

A cool breeze blew in, rustling the leaves on the trees. Kits tumbled around in the clearing, elders sunned themselves, apprentices played, and warriors bustled to and fro. She had never felt more content. Everywhere held the promise that tomorrow would be better. _Who would want to disturb this?_

Mosskit came scampering up, Graykit and Poppykit in tow.

"Ravenpaw, will you show us the hunter crouch?" Mosskit asked beseechingly, blue eyes wide and innocent. Ravenpaw purred, looking at the kits. They were just so dang cute!

"All right. Ready?" Ravenpaw crouched down, fixing her gaze on a leaf. Without a sound, she crept forward, eyes never leaving their target. Then, without hesitation, she pounced, pinning the leaf under her paws. She glanced back at the kits, whose eyes were wide with awe. She gave a gentle laugh.

"Now you try!" Ravenpaw watched as they each wiggled and squirmed, pouncing on random objects. Suddenly, a chill swept over her. Graykit had tumbled into Shadowfur, who growled and batted the kit away. Ravenpaw barely kept back a snarl as she stalked up to the dark warrior.

"He was just playing. Cut him some slack, Shadowfur," she mewed, keeping her tone light and calm. Mosskit and Poppykit hid behind her, while Graykit picked himself up. Shadowfur sneered at her.

"Maybe you should have watched him better," he snapped, eyes flaring. Ravenpaw's temper almost snapped.

"Maybe you should watch where your going," she nearly growled, anger flashing in her eyes. Shadowfur raised his paw, and before she knew what was happening, he struck her across the face. Ravenpaw bit back a yowl, growling instead.

"Shadowfur!" Stonepelt's angry and shocked voice echoed across the clearing. To Ravenpaw, no sound had ever been more beautiful. He stalked up to them, amber eyes flashing. The kits scampered to their mother, who was watching Shadowfur with narrowed eyes. Ravenpaw held a slender black up to the three scratches, which were bleeding lightly.

"You, of all cats, should know we never strike a clan mate!" Stonepelt growled, just barely keeping his anger in check. Shadowfur rounded on the deputy.

"I will not tolerate impudence from a lowly apprentice, one who isn't even clan born!" he snapped back, tail lashing. By this time, a crowd was gathering. Fernstep's eyes flashed with fury when she saw Ravenpaw's face, and Lionpaw hissed at Shadowfur. Ravenpaw spat at him.

"I was not being impudent! I was defending Graykit!" she meowed, furious. She wanted nothing more than to rake her claws down his face. _I'll show you clan born!_

"I do not need to be told anything by a stupid apprentice!" Shadowfur yowled, fur fluffed up. Stonepelt hissed.

"You will keep your anger in check, Shadowfur, and stop acting like a kit. And you will not call my apprentice stupid," he growled, his voice a low rumble. Shadowfur opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as Stonepelt continued.

"You will be back on apprentice duties for a week, or until I see fit," he meowed coldly. Shadowfur's mouth fell open.

"What?" he spluttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You heard me," Stonepelt replied calmly. Shadowfur growled, then whipped his head towards Ravenpaw.

"Don't cross paths with me, _loner_. I'll teach you how a real warrior fights," he spat, disgust in his fiery blue gaze. Ravenpaw raised her head, green eyes flashing.

"Anytime, _Shadowfur_," she sneered, taunting him with her sassy tone. He whipped around and disappeared into the gorse tunnel. Ravenpaw let out a sigh of relief.

Fernstep came padding up, gold eyes still smoldering with anger. "I'll take you to Barktail, I will hear no complaints," she said sharply. Ravenpaw allowed herself to be led to the medicine cat den. Barktail took one look at her face, and disappeared into his storage. Ravenpaw was surprised to see Jaypelt walk in.

"I wanted to thank you, for defending Graykit. I saw Shadowfur hit him. Thank you for saying something. I'm just sorry you got hurt because of it," she purred, light blue eyes shining. Ravenpaw dipped her head in gratitude, surprised. Jaypelt flicked her blue tail against her flank before walking out again. Fernstep purred.

"Seems like you've made a friend," she mewed.

* * *

Screeches split the silent night. Ravenpaw streaked out of the apprentice den before she knew she was awake. Once outside, she looked around, half expecting to see the clearing swarming with cats. Nothing. Had she been dreaming?

Another scream split the air, and Ravenpaw watched as Barktail came rushing out of the medicine cat den, herbs in his mouth. Her fur lay flat. _Icefur must be having her kits_, she realized with relief. Curious, she padded into the nursery.

"Push, Icefur!" Barktail meowed, voice calm and steady. Ravenpaw padded up to Jaypelt, who had bundled her kits into a corner of the nursery.

"Can I help?" she murmured. Jaypelt nodded, nudging her towards Barktail. Barktail thrust a wet, warm bundle at her.

"Lick," he commanded before turning back towards Icefur's rippling form. Ravenpaw was nearly gagging at the scent of blood, but turned herself towards the little kit. She watched as Jaypelt licked the other one's fur the wrong way, and she copied her movements, purring into the little creature's ears.

At long last, the contractions stopped, and Icefur soon had three little bundles suckling at her belly. Stormclaw pushed his way in, relief shining in his eyes when he saw Icefur. Rushing over, he covered her face in licks, purring like he would never stop.

"We have three beautiful, healthy kits," she purred to him, ice blue eyes shining with exhaustion and delight. Stormclaw gazed at his family lovingly. Ravenpaw purred. It was a beautiful sight.

"What shall we name them?" he asked. Ravenpaw examined the kits more closely. One, the biggest, was a miniature copy of its father, with dark gray fur. The next had cream fur with dark brown paws and ears. And the last…Ravenpaw held her breath. The last kit had a beautiful red coat, the color of a robin's feathers. _Robin_. Tears welled in her eyes, and she brushed them back impatiently.

"Two toms and a she-kit," Barktail announced, pride gleaming in his dark eyes. Ravenpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from that red kit. The only she-kit.

"The gray one shall be Rainkit," Stormclaw decided, eyes shining. Icefur purred her acceptance.

"The cream and brown one shall be Branchkit," she mewed gently, licking its little head. She glanced at Ravenpaw, who had finally remembered to breath.

"Ravenpaw, why don't you name the last one?" the white queen asked. Ravenpaw gaped at her.

"Ar-are you sure?" she stammered, not believing she would let her do something so personal. Stormclaw nodded.

"We owe you, for helping with the kitting. Come and name her," he meowed warmly. Ravenpaw padded forward, feeling, for once in her life, like part of a…family. She gazed at the little red kit.

"Robinkit." The word was out before she could stop herself, and she blinked. Icefur purred and Stormclaw nodded.

"What a beautiful name. Rainkit, Branchkit, and Robinkit, welcome to ThunderClan," Barktail mewed before padding out of the nursery. Ravenpaw purred and bent her head to the little bundles, drinking in their warm, milky scent. _Welcome home, little ones_.

* * *

"Stonepelt, Fernstep, Blackfur, Oakshadow, Crowpelt, Snowpaw, and Echopaw, you will attend the gathering," Leafstar meowed before jumping down from Highrock. Ravenpaw dropped her head in disappointment. Gatherings sounded like such fun! She couldn't wait till her first one! She watched them all leave, before turning around and snatching up a mouse for Icefur.

Since the kits had been born a couple of weeks ago, and opened their eyes just a few days ago, she had rarely spent a day apart from them. Rainkit and Branchkit's eyes were both blue like their parents. Robinkit's eyes, however, were a dark green. Ravenpaw remembered when she first saw them, how her breath had caught.

_Robin_. Ravenpaw shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. Quietly, she padded into the nursery and dropped the mouse by Icefur, who purred her thanks. Her kits slept peacefully. Ravenpaw bent her head and licked each on the head. She loved them more than anything else right now. Turning, she exited the den.

She had a whole night to herself. Stretching herself out, she began to groom herself. She watched through narrowed eyes as Lionpaw approached.

"Mind if I join you?" he purred, eyes twinkling. Ravenpaw purred back, and Lionpaw settled down beside her, gently cleaning her ears.

Ravenpaw swept her gaze around the clearing. Shadowfur was nowhere to be seen, and Darkpaw lay napping under the Highrock. Uneasily, she looked for Stormclaw, finding him at the entrance, ears pricked. The only other warrior in camp was Whitefoot, who lay by the warrior den. Ravenpaw flicked her tail, feeling uneasy.

While she knew it was unlikely they would be attacked, something felt wrong. The forest was too quiet, and there were only two warriors in camp, if you didn't count Jaypelt and Icefur. The feeling of unease grew, and she flicked her ears forward, alert. Something was wrong, she was sure of it. Lionpaw sensed her stiffen, and he looked at her in concern.

"Ravenpaw?" he murmured. Ravenpaw stood, all senses strained forward. She padded up next to Stormclaw.

"Stormclaw?" she asked uneasily. His eyes were troubled also, flicking back and forth.

"I feel it too," he murmured. "Go make sure the queens are safe, and get the elders into the nursery. We will take no chances," he muttered, beckoning Lionpaw forward.

"Lionpaw, you keep watch with me," he meowed, pricking his ears. Lionpaw nodded. Ravenpaw pressed her nose into his fur before padding towards the elder's den.

"Mousewhisker, Lilyfur," she hissed, waking them up from their peaceful slumber.

"Ravenpaw? What would you want at this unholy hour?" Lilyfur mewed, confused. Ravenpaw nudged her to her feet, then pressed herself against Mousewhisker.

"Stormclaw wants you two in the nursery. Something is going on," she whispered, her tone urgent. Lilyfur nodded, and she padded to the nursery quickly, Ravenpaw following closely behind. Once she had tugged the entrance closed, she padded over to Darkpaw, prodding him with her paw.

"Darkpaw," she hissed. His eyes flashed open, and he jumped up, tail lashing.

"What's happening?" he asked, disoriented. Ravenpaw brushed her tail along his flank soothingly, calming him down.

"Nothing yet. Stormclaw is just being cautious," she murmured gently. Darkpaw nodded, sitting back down and licking his rumpled fur. Ravenpaw sat down beside him, watching the entrance.

Suddenly, she saw Stormclaw stand and call out, and Lionpaw tense. An unfamiliar scent wafted from the forest. Before she had time to wonder what it was, the clearing exploded. Six cats burst into the clearing, eyes blazing. Their pelts were ragged and stank of trash. Stormclaw wrestled with the biggest, while Whitefoot charged forward, yowling a challenge. Lionpaw leaped onto one's back, snarling.

Before Ravenpaw could move to help her friend, she was bowled over by a skinny she-cat with blazing amber eyes. The she-cat spat in her face, and Ravenpaw raked her claws down her face. Growling, she kicked the tortoiseshell cat off of her and jumped on her, raking her claws down her belly. Before she could deliver a warning bite, she was slammed into by another cat.

_Great StarClan, were going to get our butts whooped!_ She gave a frantic yowl as she struggled under the tabby's weight. The tortoiseshell pinned her hindquarters down, and the tabby raised its paw, claws gleaming in the moonlight, for the final blow. Ravenpaw snarled at him, refusing to back down. _I'll die fighting!_

Casting a frantic glance around, the realized the others weren't much better off. Stormclaw faced two identical black toms, defiance flashing in his eyes. Whitefoot wrestled with a massive white tom, and Darkpaw lashed out at a slender tabby she-cat.

Snapping back to her two cats, she waited for the claw to fall. She growled at the tabby, who only laughed mirthlessly.

"What a pretty little she-cat. Too bad she has to die. Such fire too," he purred silkily, eyes gleaming with sick delight. Ravenpaw snapped at his leg with her teeth, missing by a millimeter. She watched with fascinated horror as the claw fell towards her neck. Suddenly, a dark flash slammed into her attacker.

Ravenpaw watched, horrified, as Lionpaw wrestled with the tabby, screeching.

"Lay one paw on her and I swear, I'll kill you!" he yowled, fury flashing in his dark eyes. Ravenpaw slammed herself into the tortoiseshell, pinning her down and biting her neck viciously. The she-cat yowled, squirming from her grasp. She leaped onto the black apprentice's back digging her claws in.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she spat, rolling on her back. The she-cat spat at her, raking her chest with thorn-sharp claws.

"I'm on a mission. You must die!" she screeched, before leaping towards Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw met her in mid-air, their bodies crashing to the ground gracelessly.

Ravenpaw squirmed, scratched, and bit, realizing how tired she was becoming. _I can't keep this up much longer_, she thought desperately. Suddenly, a yowl rang through the clearing, and Ravenpaw let her shoulder be scratched as she looked at the entrance, hope flaring in her eyes.

Stonepelt, Leafstar, Snowpaw, Oakshadow, everyone came pouring into the clearing, tails lashing and eyes alight with fury. Stonepelt leaped onto one of the gray toms cornering Stormclaw, Snowpaw leaped down beside Darkpaw, the two of them fighting side by side. Leafstar weaved through the crowd, bowling Ravenpaw's tortoiseshell over with one mighty swipe.

Ravenpaw watched her leader fight, awe-struck. She had heard of Leafstar's prowess in battle, but she had never imagined this.

Leafstar, in one fluid motion, had the scrawny she-cat pinned down. Snarling, she placed one silver paw on her chest raked her belly with the other. Leaning down, she picked the she-cat up by the scruff and tossed her across the clearing. Ravenpaw watched the rogues flee, and blinked when she saw the devastation.

There were holes in the bramble shield. Fur and blood lay splattered everywhere. Stormclaw was an unmoving bundle of dark fur and blood. Whitefoot's light ginger pelt was torn and he was panting heavily. Barktail rushed around, herbs in his mouth.

Ravenpaw looked desperately for Lionpaw. Finally, she found him staggering to his paws towards the prey pile. A purr caught in her throat, she streaked towards him, pushing her nose in his fur.

"You saved my life, Lionpaw. Thank you," she rasped, tears welling in her eyes. Lionpaw let out an unsteady purr, swaying on his paws. Supporting him, she led him towards Barktail. After she had made sure he was okay, she searched for Stonepelt.

"How are you?" she asked her mentor, worried. He had a cut on his cheek, and his ears drooped. He looked at her, faintly amused.

"You look much worse than me," he meowed tiredly. Ravenpaw leaned over and licked the cut on his cheek, cleaning it.

"I feel fine. No way I'm letting a stinking rogue beat me," she chirped cheerfully, though her wounds ached. She had a long gash on her flank, scratches on her belly, a bite on her shoulder, another scratch on her cheek. Oh, and a torn ear. Stonepelt purred, pride glowing in his eyes.

"You fought well. I'm very proud of you," he murmured, giving her a lick on top of her head. She purred loudly, happiness flooding her. Getting up, she waved her tail.

"Well, I better go check on the queens and elders. No doubt their wondering what in the name of StarClan is happening," she mewed before padding to the nursery. Poking her head in, Jaypelt gave out a vicious hiss before realizing it was her.

"Ravenpaw! Thank StarClan it's you! Is everyone all right?" she asked in a rush. Icefur raised her head, fear gleaming in her eyes.

"Stormclaw looks pretty bad," she murmured, bowing her head. With a wail, Icefur rushed past her to her mate, who hadn't moved. Barktail hovered over him, worry clouding his wise eyes.

"And what about you dearie?" Lilyfur asked, padding up to her.

"Just some cuts and bruises," Ravenpaw mewed cheerfully, ignoring the stinging pain. Other cats needed treatment more than her. Withdrawing, she padded over to Icefur and Stormclaw. She paused by Barktail.

"Will he be okay?" she asked him. He glanced at her, looking exhausted.

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's in the paws of StarClan now," he murmured shutting his eyes. Ravenpaw felt her heart drop. Padding over to him, she bent her head, willing him to live.

"Please Stormclaw, please live. Your kits need you," she whispered, pain eating at her heart. She and Icefur sat there for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, Stormclaw raised his head, and gave his mate a gentle lick on the cheek.

"I love you Icefur. Take care of them, and let them know I loved them more than anything," he rasped, before letting his head fall. Giving one shuddering breath, Stormclaw closed his eyes for the last time. Ravenpaw watched in despair as he stopped breathing and lay still. Icefur let out a bone-chilling wail.

_No_. Stormclaw. Ravenpaw shut her eyes. The memories were all so clear. Him and Icefur, laughing. Hunting with him. Stormclaw looking at her warmly on the night of his kit's birth. Stormclaw playing with his kits, looking happier and prouder than any dad on earth. Stormclaw…Tears fells from her eyes like rain, soaking her chest and paws. Icefur buried her nose into her mate's still fur.

Barktail stepped forward and pronounced him dead. Leafstar bowed her head.

"Stormclaw was a noble warrior, with many seasons of service and happiness ahead of him," she meowed, her voice ringing clearly throughout the clearing. Fernstep padded up to her brother and licked his ear before stretching out before him. In just one short moon, she had lost her mother, and a brother. Leafstar continued. "We will mourn him for many moons," she finished before padding forward to share tongues with her clan mate.

Ravenpaw jumped as Lionpaw's pawsteps sounded from behind her.

"He didn't deserve to die," he murmured, eyes gleaming with sorrow. Ravenpaw leaned against him, burying her head in his shoulder fur, wishing she could escape all this. After a few moments, she lifted her head, gazing at Lionpaw with clear green eyes.

"I will mourn him tonight, for he was my friend. He was like my older brother, and I'll miss him all the more for that," she whispered, before padding up to her dead friend. She licked his cooling fur gently, sadly. Her tears wet his flank.

"Thank you for accepting me. I will watch over your kits with my life, I promise you that," she whispered before settling down beside Icefur. She groomed the queen's white fur gently, preparing herself for a long, cold vigil.

Barktail padded up and silently began treating her wounds. Ravenpaw endured it silently as well, numb with shock. She pressed herself up against Icefur, sharing her warmth with the grieving queen. She cried silently. Fernstep's eyes were empty as she looked at her brother. Ravenpaw gazed at what once was a brave, intelligent warrior.

_Why did you have to die?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ravenpaw stretched her stiff limbs, feeling like an old lady. Or cat. Whatever. She was too tired to do much of the thinking thing now. The sun had just barely peeped over the horizon. She glanced at Icefur, who hadn't moved all night. Fernstep yawned, revealing sharp fangs and a pink tongue. Ravenpaw watched as Leafstar stepped out of her den.

Slowly, cats began to gather around the fallen warrior's body. Ravenpaw noticed that Shadowfur was back, his fur was spotless, and he glared at her with hot hatred in their depths. Shrugging, she turned back to Icefur. Shadowfur could chase his tail.

"Icefur, it's time to bury him," she murmured in the white queen's ear. She gazed at the black apprentice with dull eyes.

"I know," she whispered, standing. Unimaginable pain gleamed in her eyes, so much that it hurt just to look at her. The elders gathered around Stormclaw, lifting his body from the cold ground. Ravenpaw held back tears as they carried her friend away. _Good-bye, Stormclaw. I'll never forget you_.

Icefur watched her mate being carried away, leaning against Ravenpaw. When Stormclaw's gray tail had disappeared into the gorse, she returned to the nursery, licking her kits' heads when they mewled with delight. Ravenpaw watched them, grief stabbing at her heart. Turning away, she padded to her den.

Curling up, she only wished the whole world would go away. _If I was human again…_With that thought, she drifted into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_Ravenpaw stood in a now familiar clearing. Looking around, she saw someone who made her give a yowl of delight._

"_Stormclaw!" Racing over to her friend, she purred as she nudged him, happiness overwhelming her. He gazed at her with those calm blue eyes, purring. _

"_Ravenpaw. It's good to see you little one," he purred warmly, sitting down. Ravenpaw sat next to him._

"_Why does everyone call me 'little one'" she asked, a little indignant. She wasn't that small!_

"_Term of endearment, dear," Streampelt mewed, padding towards the two cats. Her eyes were pools of gentle wisdom and understanding. Ravenpaw bounded up to her, giving her a lick on the cheek in greeting._

"_Thank you for letting me see Stormclaw," she mewed happily, turning back to her friend. He laughed._

"_I was the one who asked. I need you to deliver a message, to Icefur. Tell her I'll wait, no matter how long it takes. And tell my kits, when the time is right, that their father is watching them proudly," he meowed, grief and pride warring in his eyes. Ravenpaw licked his shoulder._

"_I will," she purred, eyes glowing. Suddenly, a thought struck her._

"_Do you know-"_

"_That your really human? Yes, I do. Don't worry, I won't tell," he teased gently, purring with amusement. Ravenpaw nodded, looking at her friend sadly._

"_I'll miss you," she sighed, sensing it was almost time to wake up._

"_And I you little one," he murmured, giving her gentle lick on the head._

"_I'll watch over your kits, I promise. I won't let anything hurt them," she swore, standing. Stormclaw and Streampelt began to fade. Soon, she could see through them. Finally, only their glowing eyes remained._

"_Beware the traitor in the shadows," their voices whispered in unison, before disappearing. _

_Ravenpaw was plunged into a cold darkness, looking around frantically for any light. Terror overcame her, and she started running._

* * *

Panting and writhing, Ravenpaw woke up with a gasp and found herself looking to Darkpaw's pale green eyes. Settling down, she lowered her paws and sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, fur fluffed up. Ravenpaw could only nod. Darkpaw nodded.

"Leafstar has called a meeting. I'll help you to the clearing. The battle and the vigil have weakened you," he finished hastily, seeing Ravenpaw's indignant expression. She gave a short nod, standing.

And falling. _What the_…Looking down, Ravenpaw realized her legs were trembling. Taking a deep breath, she stood again. Darkpaw pressed himself up against her. Ravenpaw padded out, Darkpaw like a shadow by her side.

All the cats were gathered in the clearing, clearly waiting for her. Lionpaw came bounding up, looking reenergized. His eyes flashed for moment when he caught sight of Darkpaw, then softened when he saw Ravenpaw. He padded up to her other side, supporting her solidly. With the two toms' help, she made it to the clearing. Leafstar nodded at the black apprentice before turning back to the clan.

"The attack yesterday was devastating. We lost a brave warrior, and loving father. Let us have a moment of silence for our departed Stormclaw," she yowled, bowing her head. Ravenpaw bit back tears. She didn't want to appear any weaker than she was.

"The rogues attacked when we were at our weakest. We can only assume that this was a planned attack, but be on your guard. No apprentice, nor warrior, must go out alone. For every patrol, there must be at least two warriors. We must start rebuilding the camp, and all kits must stay in the clearing. I want a watch put on the camp at all times. Stonepelt will see to it," she meowed, her voice ringing in the deathly silence.

Indeed, not a cat stirred. Only a twitch of whiskers and blinking of eyes could distinguish them as living. Ravenpaw shivered at their cold strength. _Am I that strong?_ She straightened herself, raising her head proudly.

"And always remember," Leafstar continued strongly, eyes glowing. "We are ThunderClan! We will always prevail! We are strong!' she yowled, raising her head to the blue sky above. Every cat raised their voices, yowling their agreement.

Ravenpaw felt a chill go up her spine as she yowled with her clanmates. She caught sight of Shadowfur, whose eyes gleamed with hatred. He didn't yowl, merely looked at their leader with cold contempt. She glanced at Leafstar.

Leafstar's silver fur rippled in the wind as she stood proudly before her clan. The sun, high in the sky, made her seem surrounded by a halo of light. Her glowing green eyes were alight with fire and passion, and her long tail waved behind her. Ravenpaw suddenly had a vision.

Her, Ravenpaw, standing atop the Highrock, addressing the clan. She, leader. Ravenstar of ThunderClan.

Ravenpaw lifted her chin. She would be the _best_. Pure ambition raged through her now. She would lead their clan to greatness. Or die trying. She stood with the rest of the cats, ready to ask Stonepelt what she could do. Better to start immediately.

"Where are you going?" Lionpaw meowed sharply, blocking her way. Ravenpaw flicked him with her tail, trying to push past him.

"To ask Stonepelt if I can go on patrol. Move, Lionpaw," she meowed, stepping forward. Lionpaw didn't budge. He stood, facing her directly.

"Look at you, Ravenpaw, you can barely stand! What makes you think you can go traipsing in the forest?" he growled, eyes flashing determinedly. Too late, he realized his mistake. Ravenpaw bared her teeth in a snarl, her fur spiking up angrily. Her green eyes flashed formidably.

"Are you calling me weak? What, you think because I'm not clan born, I can't handle a few scratches?" she growled, voice low and filled with fury. Lionpaw shook his head quickly, trying to make amends.

"No, of course not! Those aren't just scratches! You almost _died_ yesterday, or had you forgotten?" he snapped back, blue eyes glaring. Ravenpaw snarled now, unsheathing her claws.

"I can fight just as well as you, Lionpaw. Being clan born is not the only thing that matters!" she snarled, ready to leap at him. Lionpaw backed away, fur bristling.

"Fine, go hurt yourself some more, see if I care! When you come back, bleeding again, don't come crying to me!" he growled before whipping around and stalking away. Ravenpaw watched him leave, already regretting her harsh words.

Sighing, she padded up to Stonepelt, who assigned her hunting patrol around Snake Rocks. Nodding, she padded out of camp behind Oakshadow and Blackfur.

Once there, Oakshadow gestured towards and area for her to hunt in, heading a little further away. Blackfur melted into the shadows, ears pricked. Gazing around, Ravenpaw pinpointed a vole.

Holding her breath, she placed each paw gently, soundlessly. She was as light as a feather. In a flash, she held the squirming vole in her claws, its blood oozing onto her paws. Satisfied, she scraped some dirt over it, then prowled deeper into the woods.

She had three voles, a rabbit, and a starling. Pricking her ears, she found another mouse. The sun was beginning to set, so she decided to catch this last piece of prey before heading to the meeting place arranged by Oakshadow. As she stalked the mouse, a strange scent wafted over her.

Parting her jaws, she raised her sleek head to the wind, mouse forgotten. Closing her eyes, she concentrated fiercely, trying to remember…Her eyes snapped open.

_Fox!_

She pricked her ears, and crouched low, every sense on high alert now. Sweeping the undergrowth with her emerald gaze, she searched for a hint of the fox's fur, eyes, teeth, anything. Slowly, she began to back away, fixing her gaze in the direction the scent was coming from.

Suddenly, she froze. The scent was getting fainter. Prowling forward, eyes flicking back and forth, she pricked her ears, trying to relocate the scent. Then, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, and her heart stopped beating. _Oh my God_…

Without pausing to think, she turned around slowly, fearing what she would see.

The fox towered above her, yellow eyes glinting with malevolence. It was skinny, its ribs poking out from below its fur. Then, Ravenpaw looked at its mouth, and felt her heart freeze.

Foam dripped from its mouth, and as it bared its teeth in a nasty snarl, drool and spit came pouring out. _Rabies_, she wailed in her mind. She was now officially terrified.

Her legs trembled, and her stomach growled. She was too weak to fight this fox alone, but she couldn't call for help. She was trapped, and the fox knew it too. It saw the fresh scars on her body, and the tiredness that dulled her eyes. _I'm such an idiot!_ She had let stupid pride get in the way, and now she was going to pay for it. Big-time. _Oh Lionpaw, why didn't l listen to you?_

Flattening its ears, the fox let out a fearsome growl, starting from deep in its chest. It crouched low, fur bristling, tail lashing. Ravenpaw copied its movements, praying to whoever would listen that help would come, that she would survive.

With a snarl, the fox lunged forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Ravenpaw stretched her stiff limbs, feeling like an old lady. Or cat. Whatever. She was too tired to do much of the thinking thing now. The sun had just barely peeped over the horizon. She glanced at Icefur, who hadn't moved all night. Fernstep yawned, revealing sharp fangs and a pink tongue. Ravenpaw watched as Leafstar stepped out of her den.

Slowly, cats began to gather around the fallen warrior's body. Ravenpaw noticed that Shadowfur was back, his fur was spotless, and he glared at her with hot hatred in their depths. Shrugging, she turned back to Icefur. Shadowfur could chase his tail.

"Icefur, it's time to bury him," she murmured in the white queen's ear. She gazed at the black apprentice with dull eyes.

"I know," she whispered, standing. Unimaginable pain gleamed in her eyes, so much that it hurt just to look at her. The elders gathered around Stormclaw, lifting his body from the cold ground. Ravenpaw held back tears as they carried her friend away. _Good-bye, Stormclaw. I'll never forget you_.

Icefur watched her mate being carried away, leaning against Ravenpaw. When Stormclaw's gray tail had disappeared into the gorse, she returned to the nursery, licking her kits' heads when they mewled with delight. Ravenpaw watched them, grief stabbing at her heart. Turning away, she padded to her den.

Curling up, she only wished the whole world would go away. _If I was human again…_With that thought, she drifted into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_Ravenpaw stood in a now familiar clearing. Looking around, she saw someone who made her give a yowl of delight._

"_Stormclaw!" Racing over to her friend, she purred as she nudged him, happiness overwhelming her. He gazed at her with those calm blue eyes, purring. _

"_Ravenpaw. It's good to see you little one," he purred warmly, sitting down. Ravenpaw sat next to him._

"_Why does everyone call me 'little one'" she asked, a little indignant. She wasn't that small!_

"_Term of endearment, dear," Streampelt mewed, padding towards the two cats. Her eyes were pools of gentle wisdom and understanding. Ravenpaw bounded up to her, giving her a lick on the cheek in greeting._

"_Thank you for letting me see Stormclaw," she mewed happily, turning back to her friend. He laughed._

"_I was the one who asked. I need you to deliver a message, to Icefur. Tell her I'll wait, no matter how long it takes. And tell my kits, when the time is right, that their father is watching them proudly," he meowed, grief and pride warring in his eyes. Ravenpaw licked his shoulder._

"_I will," she purred, eyes glowing. Suddenly, a thought struck her._

"_Do you know-"_

"_That your really human? Yes, I do. Don't worry, I won't tell," he teased gently, purring with amusement. Ravenpaw nodded, looking at her friend sadly._

"_I'll miss you," she sighed, sensing it was almost time to wake up._

"_And I you little one," he murmured, giving her gentle lick on the head._

"_I'll watch over your kits, I promise. I won't let anything hurt them," she swore, standing. Stormclaw and Streampelt began to fade. Soon, she could see through them. Finally, only their glowing eyes remained._

"_Beware the traitor in the shadows," their voices whispered in unison, before disappearing. _

_Ravenpaw was plunged into a cold darkness, looking around frantically for any light. Terror overcame her, and she started running._

* * *

Panting and writhing, Ravenpaw woke up with a gasp and found herself looking to Darkpaw's pale green eyes. Settling down, she lowered her paws and sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, fur fluffed up. Ravenpaw could only nod. Darkpaw nodded.

"Leafstar has called a meeting. I'll help you to the clearing. The battle and the vigil have weakened you," he finished hastily, seeing Ravenpaw's indignant expression. She gave a short nod, standing.

And falling. _What the_…Looking down, Ravenpaw realized her legs were trembling. Taking a deep breath, she stood again. Darkpaw pressed himself up against her. Ravenpaw padded out, Darkpaw like a shadow by her side.

All the cats were gathered in the clearing, clearly waiting for her. Lionpaw came bounding up, looking reenergized. His eyes flashed for moment when he caught sight of Darkpaw, then softened when he saw Ravenpaw. He padded up to her other side, supporting her solidly. With the two toms' help, she made it to the clearing. Leafstar nodded at the black apprentice before turning back to the clan.

"The attack yesterday was devastating. We lost a brave warrior, and loving father. Let us have a moment of silence for our departed Stormclaw," she yowled, bowing her head. Ravenpaw bit back tears. She didn't want to appear any weaker than she was.

"The rogues attacked when we were at our weakest. We can only assume that this was a planned attack, but be on your guard. No apprentice, nor warrior, must go out alone. For every patrol, there must be at least two warriors. We must start rebuilding the camp, and all kits must stay in the clearing. I want a watch put on the camp at all times. Stonepelt will see to it," she meowed, her voice ringing in the deathly silence.

Indeed, not a cat stirred. Only a twitch of whiskers and blinking of eyes could distinguish them as living. Ravenpaw shivered at their cold strength. _Am I that strong?_ She straightened herself, raising her head proudly.

"And always remember," Leafstar continued strongly, eyes glowing. "We are ThunderClan! We will always prevail! We are strong!' she yowled, raising her head to the blue sky above. Every cat raised their voices, yowling their agreement.

Ravenpaw felt a chill go up her spine as she yowled with her clanmates. She caught sight of Shadowfur, whose eyes gleamed with hatred. He didn't yowl, merely looked at their leader with cold contempt. She glanced at Leafstar.

Leafstar's silver fur rippled in the wind as she stood proudly before her clan. The sun, high in the sky, made her seem surrounded by a halo of light. Her glowing green eyes were alight with fire and passion, and her long tail waved behind her. Ravenpaw suddenly had a vision.

Her, Ravenpaw, standing atop the Highrock, addressing the clan. She, leader. Ravenstar of ThunderClan.

Ravenpaw lifted her chin. She would be the _best_. Pure ambition raged through her now. She would lead their clan to greatness. Or die trying. She stood with the rest of the cats, ready to ask Stonepelt what she could do. Better to start immediately.

"Where are you going?" Lionpaw meowed sharply, blocking her way. Ravenpaw flicked him with her tail, trying to push past him.

"To ask Stonepelt if I can go on patrol. Move, Lionpaw," she meowed, stepping forward. Lionpaw didn't budge. He stood, facing her directly.

"Look at you, Ravenpaw, you can barely stand! What makes you think you can go traipsing in the forest?" he growled, eyes flashing determinedly. Too late, he realized his mistake. Ravenpaw bared her teeth in a snarl, her fur spiking up angrily. Her green eyes flashed formidably.

"Are you calling me weak? What, you think because I'm not clan born, I can't handle a few scratches?" she growled, voice low and filled with fury. Lionpaw shook his head quickly, trying to make amends.

"No, of course not! Those aren't just scratches! You almost _died_ yesterday, or had you forgotten?" he snapped back, blue eyes glaring. Ravenpaw snarled now, unsheathing her claws.

"I can fight just as well as you, Lionpaw. Being clan born is not the only thing that matters!" she snarled, ready to leap at him. Lionpaw backed away, fur bristling.

"Fine, go hurt yourself some more, see if I care! When you come back, bleeding again, don't come crying to me!" he growled before whipping around and stalking away. Ravenpaw watched him leave, already regretting her harsh words.

Sighing, she padded up to Stonepelt, who assigned her hunting patrol around Snake Rocks. Nodding, she padded out of camp behind Oakshadow and Blackfur.

Once there, Oakshadow gestured towards and area for her to hunt in, heading a little further away. Blackfur melted into the shadows, ears pricked. Gazing around, Ravenpaw pinpointed a vole.

Holding her breath, she placed each paw gently, soundlessly. She was as light as a feather. In a flash, she held the squirming vole in her claws, its blood oozing onto her paws. Satisfied, she scraped some dirt over it, then prowled deeper into the woods.

She had three voles, a rabbit, and a starling. Pricking her ears, she found another mouse. The sun was beginning to set, so she decided to catch this last piece of prey before heading to the meeting place arranged by Oakshadow. As she stalked the mouse, a strange scent wafted over her.

Parting her jaws, she raised her sleek head to the wind, mouse forgotten. Closing her eyes, she concentrated fiercely, trying to remember…Her eyes snapped open.

_Fox!_

She pricked her ears, and crouched low, every sense on high alert now. Sweeping the undergrowth with her emerald gaze, she searched for a hint of the fox's fur, eyes, teeth, anything. Slowly, she began to back away, fixing her gaze in the direction the scent was coming from.

Suddenly, she froze. The scent was getting fainter. Prowling forward, eyes flicking back and forth, she pricked her ears, trying to relocate the scent. Then, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, and her heart stopped beating. _Oh my God_…

Without pausing to think, she turned around slowly, fearing what she would see.

The fox towered above her, yellow eyes glinting with malevolence. It was skinny, its ribs poking out from below its fur. Then, Ravenpaw looked at its mouth, and felt her heart freeze.

Foam dripped from its mouth, and as it bared its teeth in a nasty snarl, drool and spit came pouring out. _Rabies_, she wailed in her mind. She was now officially terrified.

Her legs trembled, and her stomach growled. She was too weak to fight this fox alone, but she couldn't call for help. She was trapped, and the fox knew it too. It saw the fresh scars on her body, and the tiredness that dulled her eyes. _I'm such an idiot!_ She had let stupid pride get in the way, and now she was going to pay for it. Big-time. _Oh Lionpaw, why didn't l listen to you?_

Flattening its ears, the fox let out a fearsome growl, starting from deep in its chest. It crouched low, fur bristling, tail lashing. Ravenpaw copied its movements, praying to whoever would listen that help would come, that she would survive.

With a snarl, the fox lunged forward.


	7. Chapter 7

The fox leaped forward, teeth bared. Time slowed down. She noticed the blue sky above, and the brown earth below her paws. The leaves around her just beginning to change colors. She just had time to think, _What a beautiful place to die_, before the fox slammed into her.

Yowling, she twisted, trying to throw it off. The fox snapped for her neck, trying to kill her. Growling, she slashed her claws along its long muzzle. Yelping, its hold loosened, and she managed to squirm out.

Panting, she faced it again, her wounds bleeding again. The fox snarled and lunged again. Dodging, she leaped out of the way and slashed at its side. One of its front paws slammed into her head, and she went flying back.

Hitting a tree, she slumped down, totally helpless now. She couldn't lift a paw for her life. She watched, horrified, as the fox advanced, slowly, relishing her pain. She could only give a weak growl. _What a miserable way to die_, she thought. Eaten by a fox. How original.

Suddenly, a dark form flashed in front of her, caterwauling a challenge. Shocked beyond belief, she watched as Darkpaw lashed out at the fox, paws a blur. He kept his back to her, making sure Ravenpaw was out of immediate danger.

Snarling, he leaped onto its back, digging his claws into its head. The fox shook its head, trying to shake the apprentice off. Hitting the ground with a thud that made Ravenpaw wince, Darkpaw gave another earsplitting screech, still lashing at the fox.

A yowl sounded from the undergrowth, filled with fury and rage. No sound had ever been more beautiful to Ravenpaw's ears. Blackfur and Oakshadow leaped into the clearing, claws outstretched and fur bristling. Seeing the reinforcements, the fox turned tail and fled.

Darkpaw, panting, stood up. He had a nick in his ear and a scratch on his shoulder, but seemed fine. Ravenpaw felt her head fall faintly, feeling as though she was far away. She felt herself being lifted and carried. She could barely remember being carried into camp, cats crying out and rushing towards the disheveled party.

She could faintly recall Stonepelt growling at Oakshadow, Barktail yowling for cats to move, Lionpaw shoving his way forward. Her wounds ached distantly, and she was blissfully unaware of the severity of her scratches.

Just barely could she see the images, blurred and faint, rushing about her, and the sweet scent of herbs surrounding her like a cloud. Then, she fell into darkness.

* * *

She only woke twice in her feverish sleep. The first, she saw Darkpaw lying down opposite her before succumbing to sleep again. The second time, she saw Stonpelt conferring with Barktail worriedly, his fur disheveled.

* * *

Ravenpaw woke up to bright sunlight streaming into the den on her face. Moaning, she blinked her eyes open, sleep floating away. Barktail was sitting beside her, holding a piece of wet moss to her head.

"Your awake," he meowed, removing the moss. Ravenpaw could only blink quickly.

"You've been asleep for a day and a night," Barktail answered her unspoken questions. Ravenpaw felt her eyes widening, and she shook her head frantically. Barktail stood and soaked a fresh piece of moss, placing it near her mouth.

"Drink, little one. Then you can speak," he murmured, vanishing through the entrance. Ravenpaw gulped the water thirstily, her throat dry and dusty. She pushed herself to her paws slowly, waiting for Barktail to return. He came back with a mouse in his jaws and Stonepelt behind him. Ravenpaw let out a rusty purr.

"Stonepelt," she mewed, her voice raspy. His purr came out choked and his eyes shone with emotion as he rushed to his apprentice's side, licking her head gently.

Ravenpaw realized she was covered in cobwebs and herbs. Her fur was sticky and unwashed, and her mouth was dry, even after drinking water. Stonepelt lowered his head until his eyes met hers, amber to green.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry! I should have never let you go and if you had died, I don't know what I-" Ravenpaw stopped him by brushing her tail along his mouth.

"I don't blame you, Stonepelt. It was my own fault. I have paid with blood for my pride," she murmured, bowing her head in shame. Stonepelt licked her ears gently.

"Ravenpaw, you have learned a hard lesson. We both have," he meowed gently. Ravenpaw looked up at him, eyes glowing with relief.

"Could you do me a favor and get Darkpaw?" she asked, a little hesitantly. Stonepelt nodded and padded out without question. While he was gone, Ravenpaw devoured her mouse ravenously. Then, she cleaned her black fur, gently around her still raw wounds.

She had three long gashes on her flank, a scar on her shoulder, and two scratches on her cheek. She looked at her pelt sadly, realizing just how much she had given up when she became a cat. When she was Raven…no, she didn't want that! She shook her head impatiently. At the sound of soft pawsteps, she looked up.

There stood Darkpaw, his dark tabby fur gleaming in the sunlight pouring in from the entrance. His shoulder was scarred, and his ear would always have a nick. But he was alive too. His pale green eyes gleamed with relief when he saw her, and he let out a soft purr, just barely audible. Ravenpaw sat with her tail curled around her dark paws, her white paw gleaming.

"Darkpaw," she purred, green eyes glowing. She felt confused, happy, relieved, angry, and sad to see him all at once, along with another emotion she couldn't identify. Darkpaw padded forward, stopping just in front of her. Barktail left to the clearing to give them some privacy.

"How are you?" he asked, voice unusually gentle.

"I'm fine. Alive," she mewed, gazing at him.

"I'm glad."

"Darkpaw, thank you. You saved my life. I can never repay you for that. You shouldn't have, but you did, and I thank you for that," she meowed in a rush, feeling stupid. Darkpaw blinked, eyes beginning to gleam.

"I couldn't watch you die, Ravenpaw. I just couldn't." His voice was choked, and he turned his head away to hide the tears threatening to spill out. Ravenpaw stood, and pushed her nose into his neck fur. He turned to her, eyes glowing.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. He stood also, and pressed his head to hers, so that they were nose to nose.

"I couldn't watch you get hurt. It killed me, seeing you lying there, bleeding your life out. I thought-I thought I might lose you," he choked out, paws trembling.

Ravenpaw's emotions were a whirlwind. She was so confused, and happy to hear Darkpaw say that. Sad and angry that he got hurt. Relieved he was okay. And in the back of her mind was an image of Lionpaw, blue eyes flashing with hurt, turning away from her…never to come back.

She drew back, giving him a lick on his cheek. Darkpaw bowed his head, then turned to leave, eyes also shining with confusion. "Darkpaw…" He turned back, eyes shining with hope. "Will you stay with me?"

The words were out before she knew she had even thought them. She blinked, realizing how desperate she sounded. She opened her mouth, about to apologize, but stopped when Darkpaw padded towards her and sat down, fur brushing hers. She purred, and for a moment, their eyes met. Pale green to dark green. A moment, no more than heartbeat, that seemed to last for eternity. A moment that meant so much though so little. A moment she would never forget, in which her heart stopped beating and her breath caught.

At the sound of pawsteps, Darkpaw leaped away, startled. Ravenpaw looked up to see Lionpaw standing there, relief and jealousy flashing in his eyes. Ravenpaw purred.

"What's up?" she asked cheerfully, pretending nothing had just happened. Lionpaw's blue gaze snapped back to her. He padded over, giving her a lick on her ear.

"You look better," he purred.

"So everyone tells me. Did I really look that awful while I was in a coma?" she asked, mrrowing with laughter. Lionpaw cocked his head.

"Co-ma?" he asked. Ravenpaw cursed herself.

"Uh…stupor," she replaced lamely. Lionpaw just shrugged.

"You didn't look bright and cheerful, that's for sure," he laughed. While they talked, Darkpaw padded out of the den, slipping away like a shadow. Ravenpaw watched him go, a strange feeling of regret tugging at her heart.

* * *

Ravenpaw stayed in the medicine cat den for another two days before Barktail deemed her fit to go outside. During that time, Lionpaw was constantly checking up on her, making she was okay, she didn't hurt, she wasn't hungry or thirsty, her bedding was clean, everything.

Darkpaw visited only twice, to make sure she was okay and bring her food. An awkward silence usually continued between them while she ate gratefully, and when she looked up, he was gone.

She felt so confused. She now realized she liked Darkpaw, but how much? And what about Lionpaw? Her head kept telling her that it was _Darkpaw_ they were talking about, and c'mon, get real. Meanwhile, her heat whispered, "You know you like him, and he may feel the same. You know this, and yet you hesitate." Ravenpaw didn't know what to do.

On the third day, when she could get to her paws without wincing, Barktail agreed to let her outside. Of course, he threatened to rip her to shreds if she placed on claw outside the camp. So, she stayed in the clearing.

When she padded outside, the bright sunlight dazzled her for a moment. She stood there, blinking while adjusting her eyes to the light. When her eyes were adjusted, she realized that everyone was staring at her in shock. _Do I look that bad?_

Padding forward, she purred when she caught sight of Fernstep. Fernstep turned, eyes widening in surprise and relief. She let out a huge purr, and nudged Ravenpaw so hard, she almost fell over.

"Your okay!" she exclaimed, golden eyes lighting up with happiness. Ravenpaw laughed lightly, tail waving behind her.

"Nope, I'm a gh-spirit from StarClan, sent with a special message," she joked lightly, eyes glowing with happiness.

"You certainly are ghostly, gone for three days. The camp felt so empty without you, little one," Fernstep laughed, tail waving. They chatted for a while. Suddenly, Ravenpaw remembered Icefur. Springing to her paws, wincing, she bid Fernstep good-bye.

Entering the nursery, she inhaled the scent of milk happily. Spotting Icefur, she picked her way over.

"Ravenpaw!" Icefur exclaimed, eyes widening. Ravenpaw purred.

"In the flesh. How are you?" she asked, gazing down at the kits lovingly. She had missed them. Robinkit sat up, big green eyes gazing at her in awe.

"Your back! Now we can play again!" the little kit squeaked, little tail sticking straight up. Rainkit clambered onto Ravenpaw's back. Ravenpaw winced in pain as his little claws dug into one of her scratches.

"Rainkit! Get down this instant! Ravenpaw is hurt, and she did not give you permission to do that!" Icefur exclaimed, picking her kit up by the scruff. Branchkit sat up, blue eyes curious. All the kits started to pepper her with questions until finally, Icefur sent them to the elders.

Ravenpaw watched them go, laughing. Turning back to Icefur, she noticed her eyes were tinted with sadness. With a pang, Ravenpaw remembered Stormclaw. He had died only a week ago. The kits were more than moon old. And she, Ravenpaw, had been a cat for almost two mon-moons. Time flew so fast.

"It does go by fast, doesn't it?" Icefur murmured, as though she had read Ravenpaw's thoughts. The black apprentice nodded. Icefur sighed.

"Part of me will always love Stormclaw, and I know a part of you always will too, but we need to let him go now," Icefur sighed, eyes shining with unshed tears. Ravenpaw gazed at her in awe, admiring her wise strength.

"Stormclaw will wait for you, no matter how long. And he will always watch over you and your kits. He was a good father, and is proud of his children and loves them dearly. Even death cannot diminish his love for his family," Ravenpaw murmured, remembering her dream. It felt so long ago.

Icefur gazed at her in surprise.

"Such wise words from one so young," she murmured, sweeping her tail along Ravenpaw's scratched flank. "And such pain resides in your heart." Noting Ravenpaw's surprise, she continued.

"Don't think I don't see the pain in your eyes when you look at Robinkit. The grief, the guilt, the sorrow. I see the way you gaze at Stonepelt, with such longing, fear, and anger. You hold so much in your heart, little one. Sometimes, its okay to tell someone how we feel, even if it hurts. Don't keep it all inside," Icefur mewed gently, looking Ravenpaw in the eye.

Ravenpaw gaped at the white queen, surprised beyond comprehension. Icefur purred, eyes glowing gently. She closed them, and put her head on her white paws.

"Now, not that I don't enjoy your company dear, but now, I would love to take a nap without kits pestering me. Have a good day, little one," she murmured sleepily. Ravenpaw purred back and exited the den.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" With Leafstar's call still ringing in her ears, Ravenpaw padded out from her den. Darkpaw and Snowpaw stood beneath the Highrock, their mentors, Fernstep and Blackfur, beside them. Ravenpaw felt her legs go weak at the sight of Darkpaw.

His dark fur gleamed in the dwindling sunlight, his head held proudly. His tail flicked restlessly, and his ears were pricked. His pale green eyes gleamed with barely contained excitement, and he seemed to be trying not to fidget.

_His warrior ceremony_, Ravenpaw realized, a little sadly. They wouldn't be sleeping in the same den anymore.

It was the day after she had escaped the medicine cat den, and the day she had returned to training. She had heard about the assessment of course, but hadn't known Leafstar would give them their names so soon. Leafstar began the ceremony, raising her head to the darkening sky.

"I, Leafstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in return. Snowpaw," turning to Snowpaw, whose ice blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ravenpaw felt a thrill go down her spine to hear such powerful words spoken.

"I do."

"The by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Snowpelt. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan." Leafstar placed her muzzle on the young warrior's head, who licked her shoulder in return.

Turning to Darkpaw, she began again.

"Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he replied. His voice was steady and strong, not one bit of hesitation in it.

"Then by the powers of StarClam, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Darkflight. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of this clan," Leafstar finished. She did the same for Darkflight as she did with Snowpelt.

"Darkflight, Snowpelt!" The clan raised their heads and yowled the new warriors' names to the darkening sky.

Ravenpaw yowled with them, happiness radiating from her. She padded towards Darkflight gladly, eyes shining with pride. Purring, she rubbed her muzzle against his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Darkflight!" she mewed, tail waving. Darkflight opened his mouth to reply, but Snowpelt beat him to it.

"We don't have time for useless apprentices who go off and get themselves eaten by a fox," she sneered, eyes glinting. Ravenpaw rounded on her, eyes flashing venom. Lionpaw padded up, stopping her.

"Good job Snowpelt, Darkflight. C'mon Ravenpaw, lets go eat," he said, eyes flashing as he said Darkflight. Ravenpaw let herself be led away, heart wringing. Was that really what Darkflight though of her, or was that just Snowpelt being jealous? She resolved to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ravenpaw sat by the apprentice den, grooming. It was a week after Darkflight had received his warrior name. It was just before sunset, the sky clear and cloudless. The leaves were now falling in numbers, leaf-fall well under way. The chill in the air and the frost on the ground in the morning spoke of the coming of the colder seasons.

A pang went through Ravenpaw when she thought of wi- leaf-bare. As a human, that had been one of the few happy months of her life. Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. She would miss those, even though there were no gifts she could receive as a cat, nothing she could dress up as, no candy she looked forward to eating. No turkey, no biscuits, no pumpkin pie, oh how much she loved pumpkin pie! She sighed softly.

Looking up, she caught sight of Darkflight padding through the entrance. Excitement tore through her, which she attempted to push away. Glancing around, she looked for Lionpaw or Snowpelt. Then she remembered. Both were on hunting patrol.

For the past week, both had kept Ravenpaw from Darkflight and vice versa in any way possible. After a couple days, she just started avoiding him, knowing it was useless. But she couldn't get him out of her head. It was truly beginning to drive her nuts.

She couldn't keep herself from staring at him, then, an idea popped into her head. Getting to her paws, she padded over to him nonchalantly, on the pretense of finding a bit of prey for Barktail, which she needed to do anyway.

Drawing near, she kept her gaze averted from his, focusing on the prey pile. She flicked her tail at him as she passed. Getting the hint, he followed slowly, looking carefully casual. They sat near each other, pelts not quite touching, while Ravenpaw scanned the prey.

"Sunningrocks, midnight," she whispered, finally choosing a vole. Darkflight nodded, then chose a mouse for himself. Ravenpaw felt a thrill go through her, fighting to keep a casual expression. He said yes!

* * *

Ravenpaw slipped out of camp, silent as a shadow. She nodded to Oakshadow, who stood guard. He nodded back, though his eyes were curious. Ravenpaw didn't pause to explain she was going night hunting, which was her excuse.

Once out of camp, she lengthened her stride until she was sprinting. Exhilaration filled her as she ran. She was as silent, quick, and graceful as the wind, black as a shadow, one with the night. Her muscles pounded beneath her sleek fur, and her paws were hardened to the rocks and thorns. The moon shone down upon her, making her jet black fur gleam.

When she caught sight of Sunningrocks, she slowed to a jog, panting now. Quickly, she stopped to check she was presentable, then she slipped from the undergrowth.

Noiselessly, she padded to the biggest boulder. She curled her tail around her paws and sat down to wait, illuminated by the moonlight.

* * *

**Darkflight POV**

When Ravenpaw asked him to join her at Sunningrocks, his heart stopped. As he padded through the dark forest, he wondered what he would say to her. He had known since that day…that one moment. He loved her, so much, it hurt.

He finally slipped from the undergrowth and caught sight of her, waiting for him. She was so beautiful, it took his breath away.

Her sleek black fur lay smooth and gleamed in the moonlight. Her one white paw peeked out from under her long tail, which lay curled over her paws. Her amazing, dark green eyes glowed softly, and her ears were pricked.

He padded towards her noiselessly, wishing to StarClan that everything went right, even when he didn't deserve her. She was so perfectly beautiful, so sweetly innocent, so amazingly caring. So lovingly strong. He couldn't help but love her.

When she turned towards him, her eyes shone with happiness and joy…and something else. Darkflight felt his heart stop beating. She was…she just _**was**_. Ravenpaw was everything he ever wanted, everything he would ever need. She was _his_.

* * *

**Ravenpaw POV**

Ravenapw turned at a slight noise, and there _he_ was. Her heart leaped. His dark fur gleamed in the moonlight. His well muscled body moved fluidly, gracefully even. He held himself with dignity and independence, eyes burning with an indescribable emotion. Nothing had ever been more beautiful to her.

He stopped just in front of her. For a few moments, neither spoke. Time froze when their eyes met, just like in the medicine cat den. Slowly, he moved his head forward until his head and nose touched hers.

Their closeness took her breath away. His strength made her weak in the legs. He was enough to stop her heart. Yes, she knew it now. It had never been Lionpaw, and never could be. It had always been, and always would be _him_. Darkflight.

It was _right_. She could feel it, an indescribable feeling of _belonging_ that tugged at her heart when she saw him. The strength of it frightened her, and she wondered if he felt it too, if he could hear her heart pounding, her breath quickening when he pressed his fur to hers. Love. This was love, the purest, most devoted kind. Something that nothing could break, no matter who or what tried. Ravenpaw, for once in her short life, felt safe and secure. And it was all because of Darkflight.

He drew back and gazed at her. Their eyes met in perfect understanding, holding a silent but meaningful conversation that repeated the same phrase. _I love you_. It was a moment that was, in all worlds, perfect.

"Ravenpaw," he sighed, her name sounding wonderful when he said it. Like music, perfect and wild.

"Darkflight," she murmured back, leaning against him. He looked at her happily.

"Ravenpaw, I love you. More than you think. It hurts, I love you so much. For you, I would die. I would scale mountains, swim rivers, just so I could hear you, feel you, see you. Ravenpaw, I love you," he meowed, eyes glowing with hope. Ravenpaw gazed at him, joy bursting from her heart.

"Darkflight. I love you, too," she mewed back, pushing her nose into his neck fur. He bowed his head over hers, and they sat like that for the longest time, watching the moon complete its circle in the night sky, looking at the star's reflection in the river.

* * *

When the moon was beginning its descent, Darkflight stirred. Ravenpaw looked up at him.

"We should head back," he murmured regretfully, eyes shining as he gazed at her. Ravenpaw nodded and stood, stretching.

On the way back, they hunted, and they returned to camp just as the sun began to rise. Dropping their prey off, Darkflight gave her a gentle lick on the cheek before padding to his den to sleep.

Ravenpaw watched him go, happiness she had never known radiating from her heart. Suddenly, a sound came from behind her. Whirling, she was confronted by a very angry Lionpaw.

His brown fur was fluffed up, his teeth bared, his tail lashing, ears flat. His blue eyes gleamed with fury and hurt. He glared at her hotly, waiting for her to say something. She could only gape. She had never seen him like this, never, not even when Stormclaw had died.

"So," he finally growled, the word sounding like a death toll.

"Lionpaw," she began. She had never imagined she would be _afraid_ of him. But she was.

"Don't say anything. I know. You choose him, that piece of mouse dung. Even though I was the one who was always there. When you were almost killed, I was there! When Stormclaw died, I was there! When you were hurting, I was there! Where was he? Where was he Ravenpaw?" he yowled, waking a few cats up. Ravenpaw didn't care. His words rang in her ears, exciting her anger.

"Don't call him that! You don't know what he has done for me! He saved my life too, or had you forgotten? If you loved me, truly loved me, you would wish me to be happy, Lionpaw! You act like a kit whose lost his favorite play-thing. Is that all I was, a play-thing?" she screeched back, hackled rising. Her tail lashed furiously, her eyes blazing with fury. Lionpaw spat at her.

"I do not! Your making a big mistake, don't you forget it! When your hurting, after he's broken your heart, don't come wailing to me, got it? You meant more to me than anything! What don't you understand about that? But I don't know why, when your nothing but a pathetic, sniveling, _loner_!" he howled at her.

Ravenpaw gaped at him, her anger being replaced by unbelievable hurt. She had thought that Lionpaw, of all cats, had forgotten her roots and had seen her as _her_, Ravenpaw. Her heart broke. Tears welled in her big eyes, and she lowered her tail.

"How could you?" she choked out, fur flattening. She was vaguely aware of Darkflight's gaze on her, Stonpelt standing warily behind her, Fernstep's worry as she watched the two young cats quarrel. Her vision went fuzzy with tears.

"You don't love me," she whispered, ears flattening. "And I don't love you." Lionpaw glared at her, fur still fluffed out.

"Good-bye, Lionpaw. You go your way, and I'll go mine. You've shown me you don't care for me, that I'm below you. So, this is bye, forever," she finished, straightning up. She ignored Lionpaw's shocked look, Fernstep's surprise, Stonepelt's worry, and Darkflight's burning gaze.

Shouldering past everyone, she raced into the forest, her only refuge from all this pain.

Tears poured from her eyes as she sprinted through the forest, alone, directionless, and completely vulnerable. Everything seemed to be glaring at her, and she spun around trying to find somewhere to hide. She crashed through brambles and thorns, the pain welcome.

After wandering for what seemed like hours, she finally stopped by a large oak tree. Collapsing at its roots, she screamed and howled, crying her grief and pain out.

"Streampelt, I'm done! I'm not the cat! You got the wrong person! I'm just a stupid human, remember?" she screamed to the darkening sky. As she looked up, rain began to pour from the heavens, cleansing her. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the wind howled all around her, like her own personal hurricane.

"Robin! Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" she caterwauled, collapsing to her side.

She lay there for hours, the rain beating her pelt, the wind howling in her ears. She closed her eyes to it all, letting it hit her. She felt herself, slowly, healing. The rain seemed to wash her pain and grief away, the wind whispering words of comfort to her. When the rain began to abate, she made her way home.

It was nearly sunset when she got back, a mouse clamped in her jaws. Her pelt was soaked through, and her tail dragged behind her, but her eyes glowed softly. She was healed.

Darkflight rushed forward, his pelt also dripping wet. He had been waiting for her. His eyes shone with relief.

"Stonepelt forbade me from looking for you. He said it was something you had to figure out," he murmured, licking her ears. Ravenpaw purred. They padded into camp side-by-side, wet pelts touching as the sun burned fire across the sky.


End file.
